indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
George McHale
|birth= |death= |profession=Spy |allegiances=Indiana Jones Irina Spalko }} George "Mac" McHale was a British companion of Indiana Jones in the '40s and '50s. Friend to Jones during World War II, he served as a spy for MI6, and later during the Cold War, a spy working for the Soviet Union. Biography World War II In the lead up to, and throughout the Second World War, McHale worked for MI6 when he met World War I veteran Indiana Jones, who had recently joined the Office of Strategic Services. On the time of their meeting, Indy's life was threatened by a luger and Mac somehow saved his life. Indy would owe him the favor ever since.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull During the war, Mac had a girlfriend named Penelope, and frequently he would give Jones an updated letter to deliver to her in case he was killed in the war''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead. One such letter was written on D-Day (June 6, 1944).The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Mac and Indy teamed up regularly during the conflict; They disguised themselves as Nazis to steal the cipher machine responsible for generating Germany's Enigma codes. McHale had to save Jones life again when they traveled to Jakarta, Indonesia when Jones felt the needle of amnesia darts. In 1942, they went on a mission to Flensburg.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide places the Flensburg mission in 1942, while The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones mentions that Jones and McHale were in Flensburg at the war's end for some final action (May 1945), and that Jones hadn't been to Flensburg since World War I. In 1943, McHale and Jones got a break from their wartime espionage duties, and went to Haiti in search of a large black pearl known as the Heart of Darkness. While Jones was no stranger to the supernatural, McHale received a swift education in the existence of voodoo and zombis.Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead With the war's end, the political landscape changed and the height of the Cold War brought the threat of the Soviets replacing the Nazis. Mac was fond of gambling, and eventually racked up a substantial debt, which Soviet agents capitalized on during the Cold War by buying McHale's allegiance. Journey to Akator In 1957, McHale and Jones were digging in some ruins in Mexico when a group of Soviets led by Antonin Dovchenko kidnapped them. They took the duo to a secret US government facility in Nevada where their team leader, Irina Spalko, wanted to find a mysterious artifact stored somewhere within the warehouse. Spalko believed Jones knew where it was, and threatened to have Mac killed if he did not cooperate. Indy complied and assisted the Soviets in locating the artifact, but he attempted to escape by threatening to kill Spalko and escape with Mac. However, Mac stopped him at gunpoint, revealing where his true loyalties lay. Eventually Indy managed to get away using an underground rocket sled while Mac managed to avoid a gruesome death as he evaded the sled's engine flaring just in time. He left the scene by jeep with Spalko, who congratulated him on his work. He later tracked Jones to Nazca, Peru where Indy and Mutt Williams visited the sanatorium where Oxley had been held, and then later found the crystal skull at Orellana's Tomb. Mac tipped the Soviets off to Indy and Mutt's whereabouts, and the two were captured and taken to a Russian camp in Brazil. There Mac tried to convince Indy to join him like back "...in Berlin." Indy refused, and instead promised to break Mac's nose; a promise which he fulfilled shortly thereafter. On their way to Akator, when Indy and his company managed to disband the Soviet convoy, Mac, to save his own life, told Indy that he was in fact a double agent working for the CIA. He explained that the reference to Berlin earlier was a hint, since both Indy and Mac worked as double agents there during WWII, and that he had sent his handler, General Ross to bail Jones out of trouble after the Hangar 51 incident''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic adaptation. McHale later revealed that he wasn't a CIA agent, but it is unclear how he knew that Ross had in fact been in Nevada to get Jones out of the FBI interrogation.. Mac accompanied Indy's group, but he hadn't changed sides at all: he was leaving behind transponders so that the Soviets could track them down. Inside the temple, his true allegiance was revealed when Spalko and Soviet troops entered -- Mac was no triple agent, but merely lied about being a double agent. When the Crystal Skull of Akator was returned in place and the alien spaceship opened the inter-dimensional portal, Mac attempted to gather gold artifacts before he escaped the fragmenting temple. In his rush to collect the treasure he stumbled and fell. Indy tried to save him with his whip despite the betrayals. Mac insisted that he'd be "alright" and allowed himself to be pulled into the portal. It is unknown whether Mac died or was taken with the beings alive to another dimension. Personality and traits McHale had a cheerful air and a passion for gambling and women. The end of World War II saw him take his interests to the extreme, however, and caused his reliability in telling the whole truth to waver.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide Treacherous personality aside, it seems he still regarded Indy as a friend to the very end, letting himself perish so Jones won't be dragged down with him. Behind the scenes Mac was portrayed by Ray Winstone in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull where character is erroneously credited with the surname 'Michale'IndianaJones.com also lists the character's surname as Michale.. The character acts as a spin on René Belloq and Sallah, giving him characteristics of an anti-hero. He is also Jones' World War II counterpart to Remy Baudouin. Mac can also be seen as a male Elsa Schneider, as both were double agents for Jones and his enemies. He's both an anti-hero and an anti-villain. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' junior novel Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references ja:ジョージ・マクヘイル McHale, George McHale, George McHale, George McHale, George Category:Heros Category:villans